The story of my changed life
by clv1991
Summary: Hermione is kind of looking back on her life between her 6th and 7th school year.nothing from the actual books.and my first story so sorry if it is bad at all. i dont own any of the characters i just own the plot.please review any comments are welcome


My name is Hermione Granger and I fell in love with my sworn enemy Draco Malfoy. It all started when I bumped into him at a store in muggle London durning summer break between our sixth and seventh school year. I wouldnt have thought that I would meet the love of my life at that store or that day. It was very strange for the man in which had hated muggles for as long as I have known him, was in a muggle shop listening to the music that I love. We started to talk and things grew from there. He gave me his number and I didnt call him for two days and as I called him he was so exicited to hear from me. We kept talking everyday and he came to visit me a few times, but one night out on a double date with one of my muggle friends and her boyfriend we shared our first kiss and he was nothing but a gentleman. I talked to him almost every day but that night after I got home from our first date my mother forbid me to see him for she didnt like him and he smoked. But that was a few years ago and many things happend after that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everynight when I go to sleep I think about that night right befire summer break ended when I enjoyed so much pleasure from the one person I was forbidden to see but did anyway. I am so glad that I did though, because if not I wouldn't have this memory and I wouldn't lose it for the world! Many people ask me what my dream is about but I never answered, but here I am now writing out my story.

I was dating him secretly only a few people knew the truth of us, but it starts out when I called him saying that I missed him and loved him. We ended up meeting at his house so we could see eachother and the next thing I knew I was sitting behind him with my legs around his torso slowly kissing, nipping, sucking, and blowing my way across his neck, his hands couldn't stop wondering up and down my legs. He finally couldn't take it anymore and turned me around so I was in his lap with my legs firmly wrapped around him. What started out was a semi passionate kiss turned into much much more. One of his hands wrapped gently around my waist while the other slowly made its way down my back until it finally reached my butt and he slid his hand into my back pocket of the cargo pants I was wearing. I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around his neck as I started trailing kisses down his jawbone to his ear lightly biting and sucking down his neck until I reached his collarbone. I wanted more of him and couldn't quench my lust and need for him. I slowly started to kiss and caress my way to the top of his button up shirt and started undoing the top buttons while I kissed everypart of him I could get until I rid him of his shirt. I worked my way back up to his mouth and he then started to slowly and hipmotizingly run his hands up under my haltertop taking it off so he could kiss more of me. He started out at the top of my neck where my ear was and slowly and torturingly kissed and licked his way down my neck, reaching my chest and unsnapping my bra while tossing it aside. Then he licked, kissed, and sucked at my breast and gently taking my nipples into his mouth one at a time. He slowly laid me down so he could trail more licks and kisses and little nibbles down my stomach to my lower abdomen while unbuttoning my pants and sliding them off, he memorized every square inch of me that he could. As he worked his way back up my body he sucked and blew onto everypart that he could until I rolled him over so I was ontop, he of course had no objections. I started to make my way down from his collar bone licking, sucking, biting and blowing until I got to his chest where I tantalizingly flicked my tongue over his nipple and making little circles around them until I started to move further south towards his bellybutton and abdomen. When I sucked at his abdomen he somewhat shivered and that was then I realized that that was one of his weakspots so I just had to torture him by doing it again a few times. While I was pleasuring him I started to undo the button and zipper of his pants while ever so slowly pulling them off. As I made my way back up to his mouth his breathing started to get shallow and he picked me up and we leaned onto one the walls as we kissed passionately. While his hands roamed my body, mine wrapped around his neck and into his hair while I massaged the back of his head with my hands, he massaged my tongue with his until we broke apart for need of air. His hands started to wrap themselves around my waist and I felt him lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his slender waist. He walked us over to the couch as he unwillingly set me down, and he lent forward wanting to capture my lips. But I wouldn't let him for I stood up and he gave me a puzzled look until I was standing before him. While creeping up into in lap but I wouldn't sit in his lap, instead I straddled his lap as I looked seductively into his eyes before I lent down so I could kiss him. His hands found their way to my legs and caressed them. As I broke off the kiss he bent forward and took my nipple into his mouth, causing me so much pleasure that I could barley breathe but a small-satisfied moan escaped my mouth. He smiled at it knowing that he was the one making me happy. We kept going until we were to tired to go on and fell asleep in eachothers arms around dawn.

But once school started back up we kept on talking and having our little meetings we would say how my parents wouldn't be to happy if they found out about us but I didn't care anymore for I love him and he loved me. We both became heads of the school and had to share a dorm room/ common room and bathroom. But that didnt bother us though people thought that it would for they didnt know about us. Everynight we slept together but nothing sexual just kissing and cuddleing for we had yet to take it to that level of a relationship. Yes we have seen eachother naked but we never had sex even on that night a week before summer break ended. As a few months went by we started falling for eachother harder and harder and we started getting sloppy with trying to hide our relationship. Until one day we couldnt stand it anymore and we walked into the Great Hall to breakfast hand in hand and as we were about to part he pulled me to him and kissed me in front of every body. A few people fainted and Harry and Ron just came running over to us dumbstruck and unable to talk. They finally managed the words "What the hell is going on here" and "How long has this been going on". At these words the entire hall went quiet waiting for our responce. We told them that we had been together since about the middle of summer break and that we were in love. The entire hall gasped as we said that we were in love and had been dating for nearly five almost six months with no one knowing about it.

As Christmas time finally came all the seventh and sixth years where required to say at school unless there was a good reason in which they had to leave for we had a Christmas Ball. That is a another night I will never forget for that is the night Draco proposed to me and the night that I lost the rest of my inoccents. I came down my stairs wearing an emerald fitted gown with my hair up in an elegant bun with a few strands hanging down wearing emerald matching stelletos and silver and emerald jewelry, I was a picture perfect slithern. While he awaited me at the foot of the steps wearing a fitted tux with an emerald vest and tie to match me. As we walked into the Great Hall everyone stopped to stare at us as we walked in. Around ten he took the stage and asked me to join him and he proposed to me. After an hour of congratulations and many hugs we finally left the hall back to our dorm. Once we got into the door we couldnt keep our hands off of eachother, we went up the stair and he led me to his room, to his bed and that night was one of the most amazing nights that I have ever experienced to were I cant even put it into words.

When our next break came up and we went home my mother couldnt help but notice the emerald and ruby white gold ring on my left ring finger. When Draco came to see me the next day after he had told his mother what was going to happen, we had to sit down together to explain to my family what had happened between us and how we fell in love and are now going to get married. I learned that his mom was extermely happy about all of the news while my mom was still somewhat sckeptical. But it didnt bother me what my mom though for we got married on July 14 the day in wich all of this had started.


End file.
